thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wiggly Big Show - Director's Cut/Gallery
Gallery TheWigglyBigShow-ConcertStage.jpg|Concert Stage OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Officer Beaples blowing her whistle OfficerBeaplesandtheLittleBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Officer Beaples and the Little Beaples dancing OfficerBeaples'Dance-1998Live.jpg|"Officer Beaples' Dance" TheWigglyBigShow-DeletedShot.jpg|Officer Beaples and the Little Beaples TheWigglyBigShowTitle-DirectorsCut.jpg|Title Card TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car MurrayandJeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray and Jeff TootTootChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1998Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" GregandJeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles AnthonyandJeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony and Jeff AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony GreginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg trying to start the Big Red Car GreginTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|"The Big Red Car's not going to start!" AnthonyandMurrayPushingTheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony and Murray pushing the Big Red Car with Greg inside AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Anthony falling down LookBothWays-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Look Both Ways" LookBothWays-1998Live.jpg|"Look Both Ways" TheLittleBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Little Beaples TheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut2.jpg|Anthony introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-1998Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" JeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard TheWigglyBigShow-KidinTTTEShirt.jpg|Male kid in Thomas the Tank Engine shirt Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998LiveDirectorsCut.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray playing guitar JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff waking up TheMonkeyDance-LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff as monkey TheMonkeyDance-LivePrologue2.jpg|Jeff talking about his dream TheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" TheWigglyMascotsShirt.jpg|A little boy wearing the Wiggly Mascots shirt TheMonkeyDance-1998Live(NoAnimations).jpg|Anthony dancing MurrayPlayingGoldTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Murray playing gold Takamine acoustic guitar GoldTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Gold Takamine acoustic guitar SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue.jpg|"Do you know Wags the Dog?" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue2.jpg|"What about Henry the Octopus?" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue3.jpg|"Do you know Dorothy the Dinosaur?" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue4.jpg|"Well, I was wondering, do you know our friendly pirate, Captain Feathersword?" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue5.jpg|"I think we'll use music, music, music." SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue6.jpg|Anthony introducing "Silver Bells That Ring in the Night" TheWigglesandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry the Octopus HenrytheOctopusinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Henry the Octopus AnthonyandWags5.jpg|Anthony and Wags WagstheDoginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags the Dog TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur MurrayandDorothy5.jpg|Murray and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Captain Feathersword with his hat removed SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-1998Live.jpg|"Silver Bells That Ring in the Night" TheWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggle Friends CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow3.jpg|Captain Feathersword with his hat on TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down Captain'sMagicButtons.jpg|Anthony and Captain TheWigglyBigShow-Wiggledance!Shirt.jpg|A kid in Wiggledance! Shirt Captain'sMagicButtons2.jpg|Anthony pressing Captain's fast button TonyHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Tony Henry and his family Captain'sMagicButtons3.jpg|Murray pressing Captain's slow button Captain'sMagicButtons4.jpg|"Captain, I was wondering something." Captain'sMagicButtons5.jpg|"We know your first button goes high and fast" Captain'sMagicButtons6.jpg|"and we know your button goes low and slow." Captain'sMagicButtons7.jpg|"Shall we press the third button?" ConfettiExplosion.jpg|A confetti explosion We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff and Wags We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-1998Live.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" TheWigglesandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags the Dog WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wags and Officer Beaples TapWags-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Wags TapWags.jpg|Wags doing a tap dance TapWags-MagicClubMusic.jpg|"Tap Wags/Magic Club Music" FluffyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Fluffy TheWagettesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wagettes OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-LivePrologue.jpg|The Wiggles as pirates OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-1998Live.jpg|"Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea" TheS.SFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain on the S.S Feathersword QuackQuack-1998LivePrologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|Murray playing guitar while dressing up as a pirate QuackQuack-1998Live(NoAnimations).jpg|"Quack, Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo" BucketOfDew-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Bucket of Dew" BucketofDew-1998Live.jpg|"Bucket of Dew" TheWigglesAndTheIrishDancers.jpg|The Wiggles and the Irish dancers DOROTHY(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-1998LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony talking about Dorothy MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Murray and Dorothy D.O.R.O.T.H.Y(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-1998Live.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" DorothyinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur JeffandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy AnthonyandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy D.O.R.O.T.H.Y(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-1998Live2.jpg|Greg playing guitar D.O.R.O.T.H.Y(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-1998Live3.jpg|Dorothy with lawn-mower MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Murray MurrayandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Murray and Anthony TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglyBigShow-Dorothy'sSplit.jpg|"Dorothy's done the splits!" TheWigglyBigShow-Dorothy'sSplit2.jpg|Murray and Anthony trying to lift Dorothy TheWigglyBigShow-Dorothy'sSplit3.jpg|The Awake Wiggles trying to lift Dorothy TheWigglyBigShow-Dorothy'sSplit4.jpg|The Wiggles trying to lift Dorothy TheWigglyBigShow-Dorothy'sSplit5.jpg|Murray suggesting to take a deep breath TheWigglyBigShow-Dorothy'sSplit6.jpg|''"1, 2, 3, go."'' TheWigglyBigShow-Dorothy'sSplit7.jpg|''"Free at last!"'' AnthonyandDorothy4.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy AnthonyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Anthony and Officer Beaples RompBompAStomp-1998LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony telling Officer Beaples to blow the whistle RompBompAStomp-1998LiveDirectorsCut.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" BoomBoom-Prologue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Henry BoomBoom.jpg|"Boom Boom" GregandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|Greg and Anthony MurrayandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|Murray and Anthony MurrayandGreginTheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|Anthony and Henry GregandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|Greg and Henry TheWigglyBigShowUnknownDeletedSong.jpg|The Awake Wiggles HotPotato-1998LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" HotPotato-1998Live(NonAnimated).jpg|"Hot Potato" TheWigglyBigShow-KidinTTTEShirt2.jpg|Male kid #2 in Thomas shirt AnthonyinTheBigRedCar.jpg|The Other Wiggles BigRedCarinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"Do you know what I think? I think we need a mechanic." Captain,WagsandtheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Wags spotting the Big Red Car Captain,WagsandtheBigRedCar2.jpg|Captain and Wags CaptainFeatherswordintheBigRedCar2.jpg|Captain in the Big Red Car Captain,WagsandtheBigRedCar3.jpg|"1, 2, 3. Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car!" PurpleSmoke.jpg|Purple Smoke WagsPushingtheBigRedCar-FarShot.jpg|A far shot of Wags pushing the Big Red Car TheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut3.jpg|Wags pushing the Big Red Car HenryandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Henry and Officer Beaples DotheWiggleGroove-1998Live.jpg|"Do the Wiggle Groove" MurrayandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray and Henry HenryandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Henry and Anthony MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-LivePrologue.jpg|Henry introducing "Move Your Arms Like Henry" CaptainandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain and Henry MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-1998Live.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" (Notice that Jeff is nowhere to be seen) GoCaptainFeatherswordAhoy!-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-1998Live.jpg|"Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" GetReadyToWiggle-December1998Live.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" WigglyMedley-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in their shaking clothes Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-December1998Live.jpg|Dorothy dancing FruitSalad-Live.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy singing "Fruit Salad" HotPotato-LiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-LiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggles dancing GregandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Henry CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy It'saPirateParty.jpg|"It's a Pirate Party" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-LiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggly Group dancing to "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" WagsandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray and Wags WigglyMedley.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" DorothyandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothyandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Henry JeffinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|"WAKE UP JEFF!" JeffinTheWigglyBigShow3.jpg|Jeff awake Let'sHaveaParty(Instrumental)-Prologue.jpg|Murray closing out the show Let'sHaveaParty(Instrumental).jpg|"Let's Have a Party (Instrumental)" OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Officer Beaples CaptainFeatherswordinLet'sHaveaParty(Instrumental).jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothyinLet'sHaveaParty(Instrumental).jpg|Dorothy saying goodbye WagsinLet'sHaveaParty(Instrumental).jpg|Wags saying goodbye HenryinLet'sHaveaParty(Instrumental).jpg|Henry dancing OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow3.jpg|Officer Beaples confused AnthonyandSantaClaus.jpg|Anthony and Santa Claus OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow4.jpg|Officer Beaples excited OfficerBeaplesFallingDown.jpg|Officer Beaples falling down TheWigglesandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"How about a big clap for Officer Beaples." WigglyChristmasMedley-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in their Santa hats WigglyChristmasMedley-DirectorsCut.jpg|"Wiggly Christmas Medley" HaveaVeryMerryChristmas-DirectorsCutLive.jpg|"Have a Very Merry Christmas" UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-DirectorsCutLive.jpg|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" FelizNavidad-DirectorsCutLive.jpg|"Feliz Navidad" OfficerBeaplesinWigglyChristmasMedley-DirectorsCut.jpg|Officer Beaples as the drummer boy JeffandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|Jeff and Officer Beaples FelizNavidad-DirectorsCutLive2.jpg|The Wiggly Group dancing JingleBells-DirectorsCutLive.jpg|"Jingle Bells" Henry'sChristmasDance-DirectorsCutLive.jpg|"Henry's Christmas Dance" SantaClausinTheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|Santa Claus arriving on stage Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus-DirectorsCutLive.jpg|"Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus" GoSantaGo-DirectorsCutLive.jpg|"Go Santa Go" TheWigglesandOfficerBeaples2.jpg|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Reprise).jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" (Reprise) TheWigglyBigShow-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles leaving in the Big Red Car TheEnd.jpg|"The End" Category:Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries